Natal Untuk Shizuko
by Nona Butut
Summary: Dia, perempuan dingin yang sangat anti dengan laki-laki. bagaimana bila sang takdir mempermainkan dirinya dengan mempertemukan dirinya dengan seseorang yang phobia dengan perempuan, hal yang berkebalikan darinya. Lalu apa maksud dari kebaikan pemuda berhodie itu kepadanya. KanouShizu. warn inside.


**Disclaimer: Hiro Fujiwara**

 **Warning: Ooc, Typo(s), dan lainnya**.

.

.

.

Baginya, lelaki adalah makhluk egois, semaunya dan kasar, itu yang terpikirkan oleh Shizuko Kaga, gadis dingin berkaca mata. Tapi semenjak Misaki menyuruh Kanou untuk membantunya, anggapan itu sedikit melunak. Ternyata ada juga lelaki yang takut dengan perempuan, hal yang berkebalikan dari dirinya.

Shizuko menatap Kanou yang masih sibuk menyapu halaman samping. Di penghujung tahun dengan salju yang menumpuk, Misaki tetap saja tegas menyuruh Kanou membantu dirinya beres-beres ruang klub sepakbola. Ia menghela nafas, pasti sangat dingin bila menjadi Kanou yang menyapu halaman. Tadinya dirinya bersikeras untuk melakukannya, namun dengan kasar Kanou mengambil sapu itu dari tangannya dan beranjak ke halaman.

Ia merapatkan mantel hangatnya. Tangannya membawa segelas coklat panas yang ia beli dari kantin sekolah. Ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya tanpa menyadari kedatangannya.

Kanou tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan menyodorkan coklat panas di hadapannya. Maniknya menatap ke arah Shizuko seolah bertanya.

"Untukmu? Udara sangat dingin, kau bisa flu bila terus menyapu tanpa diselingi sesuatu yang hangat," ucap Shizuko tanpa ekspresi.

"Terima kasih," Kanou menerima cangkir yang berisi coklat panas itu dari Shizuko dengan sedikit gemetar. Shizuko tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis melihat tingkah Kanou. Namun, senyuman itu tak luput dari pandangan pemuda berhodie itu. Entah mengapa senyum Shizuko begitu menghangatkan. Senpai'nya yang jarang terlihat tersenyum itu tiba-tiba tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum itu berbeda dari gadis lainnya. Senyum tulus yang jarang ia lihat. Kanou masih terdiam menatap Shizuko.

"Ada yang salah?".

Kanou tersentak mendengar ucapan Shizuko. Ia menggeleng sekilas.

"Kalau begitu, habiskan coklat itu dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu kembali!" perintah Shizuko dengan tegas. Lalu gadis itu beranjak pergi beranjak meninggalkan Kanou sendiri yang masih betah menatapnya. Punggung itu, terlihat kuat namun rapuh dalam waktu bersamaan. Kanou yakin, sesuatu membuat senpai'nya itu menjadi tegas dan menutupi sifat manisnya.

.

.

.

Di pertengahan Desember, salju mulai turun. Benda putih nan dingin itu kembali menghujani bumi. Sedikit demi sedikit hingga menjadi tumpukan salju dimana-mana. Biasanya ia akan bermain bersama kedua saudaranya. Membuat boneka salju dan berakhir saling lempar salju. Tapi itu dulu, saat dirinya masih setinggi dada orang dewasa. Saat ia masih di bangku sekolah junior. Kini semua telah berubah. Ia harus menerima pil pahit bahwa hidupnya tidak sesempurna orang lain. Menerima kenyataan bahwa ibunya membawa kedua saudaranya tanpa membawanya turut serta, hingga menyisakan dia dengan seorang ayah yang hobi berjudi dan pemabok. Hal yang ia rahasiakan dari semua orang termasuk Sakura dan Misaki yang notabene'nya teman terdekatnya. Ia malu harus menceritakan keadaan sebenarnya. Baginya, masalalu hanyalah film yang mengharukan bila harus ia putar.

Di hari menjelang natal ini, semua orang berbahagia menyambut hari itu. Bukankah memang seharusnya seperti itu. Tapi berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya menunggu bosan akan kedatangan seorang ayah. Ia menunduk di dekat perapian. Mengusap kedua telapak tangannya dan meniup telapak tangannya menyalurkan kehangatan. Asap tipis keluar dari mulutnya setiap ia menghembuskan udara.

Shizuko menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda ayahnya akan pulang. Harusnya ia tidak peduli akan hal itu, tapi bagaimana pun ia tetap seorang anak yang ingin berbakti meskipun orang tuanya seperti orang gila.

 **Drak drak drak**

Ketukan kasar itu mengagetkan Shizuko. Ia hanya menghela nafas bangkit dari duduknya. Tanpa menebak siapa yang datang, ia sudah tahu sosok kurang ajar siapa yang menggedor pintunya sekencang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahnya.

 **Brugh**

Dan Shizuko juga hafal saat ia membuka pintu pasti menemukan ayahnya jatuh tersungkur dengan wangi alkohol yang menguar tajam. Dengan sabar Shizuko menatih ayahnya menuju kamar.

"Sudah Shi katakan, bukan? Berhentilah minum-minuman alkohol itu saat tidak bagus untuk kesehatan ayah," ucap Shizuko yang memandang miris keadaan ayahnya.

"Aahh, cerewet,".

 **Brugh**

Shizuko terlempar jauh ke samping akibat dorongan kuat ayahnya. Shizuko meringis mendapati pantatnya yang harus berciuman keras dengan dinginnya lantai.

Inilah yang paling Shizuko benci dari ayahnya. Suka melukai fisik maupun hati Shizuko, itu pula yang membuat gadis manis itu benci dengan laki-laki. Shizuko menatap nanar langit-langit rumahnya. Andaikan ibunya masih di sini, tentu saja ini tidak akan terjadi? Bukankah ibunya pernah berkata bahwa beliau menyayanginya, tapi mengapa hanya ia yang tidak ikut serta hingga terjebak dengan ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab? Apa benar ucapan ibunya adalah benar? Kini ia meragukannya. Meragukan janji sang ibu yang akan membawanya. Tanpa terasa air mata itu meleleh tanpa mampu ia bendung. Shizuko menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

Kanou berjalan santai, seperti biasa ia memasuki sekolah lewat gerbang belakang. Terlalu ramai bila ia lewat pintu depan. Ia hanya tidak mau dikerubungi gadis genit yang meneriakinya. Semenjak ia mengikuti pemilihan osis, namanya santer menjadi pembicaraan oleh para siswi. Dan baginya itu sangat mengganggu, untuk itu ia mengambil jalan aman.

 **Brugh**

"Aaaww," pekik seseorang. Karena melamun ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ia juga sedikit terpental dan jatuh terduduk. Ia mengutuk siapa yang berani menghalangi jalannya. Dan seribu sumpah serapah untuk menghipnotis orang tersebut. Namun semua yang ia pikirkan lenyap begitu saja, bergantikan raut heran. Di hadapannya senpai yang sangat ia kenal tengah membereskan buku yang berserakan dengan air mata yang merembes dari manik gadis itu.

"Kau tak apa, Senpai," Kanou menghapus air mata di pipi gadis itu dengan lembut. Maniknya menyorot penuh tanya.

Shizuko tersentak merasakan tangan dingin menyentuh pipinya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan Kanou berjongkok di hadapannya. "Yah, aku baik-baik saja," Shizuko menyingkirkan tangan Kanou dari wajahnya.

Kanou tersenyum, membuat Shizuko tertegun melihatnya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa senpai," Kanou mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shizuko sendiri.

Shizuko menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bohong kalau ia mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja, ia tengah terluka. Sebelum berangkat sekolah, Shizuko menyempatkan diri untuk memasak sarapan untuknya dan ayahnya. Ia menggunakan bahan seadanya di rumah. Membuat nasi goreng dan telor ceplok.

Ayahnya keluar kamar dan menempat diri duduk di meja makan. Melihat hidangan yang tersedia, ayahnya melempar piring yang berisi nasi goreng tersebut. Shizuko yang saat itu tengah makan, tersentak kaget saat ayahnya melempar piring hingga pecah dengan nasi yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Shizuko sedih, kerja kerasnya tidak dihargai justru mendapat cacian dari sang ayah. Katanya bosan dengan menu itu-itu saja. Hei, bukankah selama ini Shizuko yang belanja dengan uang hasil kerja part time di toko kue, sedangkan ayahnya hanya sibuk berjudi dan mabok. Shizuko hanya menahan sesak. Sampai kapankah ini akan berakhir?

Shizuko mengakhiri lamunannya, ia segera beranjak ke kelas. Ia tak mau Misaki menghukumnya gara-gara ia terlambat masuk kelas.

.

.

.

Malam natal begitu ramai. Banyak pasangan berseliweran di berbagai tempat. Supermarket padat dikunjungi pembeli yang ingin melengkapi perlengkapan natal mereka.

Shizuko berjalan sendirian. Tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku mantel tebalnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan part time'nya. Ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang dari pada berkeliaran dan harus menyaksikan hal yang membuatnya miris.

"Senpai?".

Shizuko menegang, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Oke, entah ini suatu kebetulan atau disengaja. Kenapa ia sering menemukan dirinya bertemu dengan kohai'nya? Ia menatap penampilan Kanou, masih seperti biasa 'berhodie', hanya saja saat ini pemuda itu menambahkan baju hangat di lapisan luar.  
"Kanou?" ucap Shizuko, "Hai," ia melambaikan tangannya dengan canggung. Dilihatnya Kanou mengernyit ke arahnya, hingga membuat dirinya sedikit merasa risih bila dilihat seperti itu. Apakah penampilannya sebegitu noraknya hingga kohai'nya itu menatap seolah ia telah berbuat salah?

"Kau sedang apa malam-malam begini?" Shizuko berusaha mencairkan suasana dan memecah kecanggungan. Ia menatap Kanou yang berdiri di hadapannya sekitar 100 cm dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Membeli persediaan makanan," jawab Kanou mengangkat lebih tinggi kantung plastik yang berisi kebutuhannya. Shizuko mengangguk mengerti. "Senpai sendiri?" tanya Kanou balik.

"Eeer," Shizuko mengusap lehernya yang tak gatal, "aku baru saja pulang dari kerja part time," akhirnya kata itu meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Padahal ia selalu menyembunyikan pekerjaannya, tetapi kenapa ia justru berkata jujur pada kohai'nya yang terkenal jago hipnotis itu?

"Oh, begitu," dan jawaban Kanou membuat Shizuko menoleh memandang Kanou. Respon Kanou di luar dugaannya. Ia pikir ia akan mendengar Kanou yang bertanya macam-macam perihal pekerjaannya, tetapi respon yang diberikan pemuda itu hanya 'oh, begitu' dan mengangguk, seolah memahami dan tidak kaget perihal ini.

"Mau minum teh?" ajak Kanou menunjuk sebuah kedai minuman hangat. Shizuko menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Kanou. Ia menatap jam tangannya, waktu masih menunjukan jam 8 malam, masih belum terlalu malam untuk sekedar mampir memenuhi ajakan Kanou.

"Baiklah," lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju kedai tersebut.

"Dua cangkir milk tea hangat," ucap Kanou memesan ke seorang waiter di sana, saat ia dan sempai'nya baru saja menempati bangku di kedai tersebut.

"Di malam menjelang natal ini senpai masih saja bekerja?" Kanou membuka perbincangan. Sebenarnya dia bukan tipe yang banyak bicara ataupun pandai bicara. Biasanya saat bersama Yukimura pun ia lebih memilih banyak diam. Tetapi entah kenapa saat di hadapan Shizuko, dirinya memaksa untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Bahkan ketakutan terhadap perempuan pun telah sedikit berkurang bila dengan senpai'nya itu. Mungkin Shizuko termasuk perempuan tangguh setelah Misaki, jadi ia tidak terlalu takut padanya.

Kanou mengangguk ke arah waiter yang datang dengan pesanannya. Ia sempatkan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang waiter.

"Bukankah bila malam menjelang natal justru sangat ramai," balas Shizuko, ia meraih gagang cangkir dan mendekatkan ke bibirnya perlahan. Meniup berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya menyeruput sedikit milktea miliknya.

"Ah betul juga. Pasti sangat melelahkan?"

"Lumayan. Melayani pembeli yang tiga kali lipat dari biasanya membuat punggungku sedikit sakit," kata Shizuko terkekeh pelan. Kanou ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shizuko.

 _Kriiinggg kkrriiinggg_

"Sebentar," Shizuko merogoh sakunya saat ponselnya berdering. Kanou mengangguk, memberi kesempatan kepada senpai'nya untuk mengangkat telpon. Dan memandang setiap tingkah senpai'nya sembari menikmati milktea miliknya.

"Hallo?"

". . ."

"Ya benar, saya sendiri,"

". . ."

"APPA!?" pekik Shizuko mematung, maniknya melotot tak percaya, bibirnya bergetar dan tanpa terasa air matanya meleleh begitu saja.

 **Prakk**

Ponsel Shizuko terjun bebas dari genggamannya. Kanou yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Shizuko berubah, ia mulai khawatir.

"Ada apa?" Kanou mencoba menyadarkan Shizuko dengan menepuk bahunya pelan.

Shizuko terperanjat, ia menatap Kanou. Ia tidak peduli bila Kanou melihat dirinya cengeng, namun ini keadaan genting. "A-ayah masuk rumah sakit," ucap Shizuko mulai panik, "Aku harus segera pergi, maaf ya Kanou, terima kasih," Shizuko beranjak dari tempatnya berniat meninggalkan Kanou, namun belum sempat ia pergi, tangan tercekal lebih dahulu.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu," ucap Kanou. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis pergi sendirian dalam keadaan kacau. Untuk itu, setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar yen, ia segera mengejar Shizuko.

Shizuko hanya bisa mengangguk, ia tidak mau berdebat. Lagi pula Kanou berniat baik padanya.

Mereka meluncur menuju rumah sakit mengendarai sepeda motor Kanou. Meluncur menembus dinginya malam.

.

.

.

Shizuko berlari tergesa-gesa di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Bau obat yang dibencinya ia acuhkan. Yang ada dalam otaknya adalah ayahnya. Bagaimana keadaan ayah? Apa masih belum siuman? Banyak pertanyaan muncul di otaknya.

 _Ruang Sakura blok D4_

Shizuko segera membuka pintu ruangan tempat ayahnya di rawat.

 **Cklek**

Saat pintu terbuka, terlihatlah ayahnya tengah berbaring lemah dengan beberapa alat bantu. Shizuko berjalan perlahan. "Ayah," lirihnya. Air matanya kembali menitik. Meskipun ayahnya seorang yang kasar, yang memperlakukan Shizuko tidak seperti anaknya, bagaimanapun Shizuko hanya seorang anak yang ingin ayahnya baik-baik saja. Ia tahu ayahnya tidak pernah menghargainya, tapi sungguh ia tidak membencinya. Ia tidak pernah mendendam pada ayahnya. Ia lebih memilih ayahnya yang marah-marah pdanya dari pada harus melihat ayahnya tidak berdaya seperti saat ini.

Shizuko menyentuh tangan dingin ayahnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah ayahnya yang terlihat pucat. "Ayah," lirihnya kembali. Ia merapalkan doa untuk kesembuhan ayahnya.

Kanou yang baru sampai ke ruangan itu segera masuk dengan perlahan. Ia menatap tubuh Shizuko yang terlihat bergetar. Ia memberanikan diri memeluk tubuh kurus Shizuko dan mengusap lengan Shizuko.

Shizuko menangis terisak, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kanou. Yang ia butuhkan adalah tempatnya bersandar untuk menompang dirinya.  
"Ayah, Kanou," isak Shizuko dengan pilu.  
"Tenanglah, ayahmu akan baik-baik saja," lirih Kanou berusaha menenangkan Shizuko.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, ayahku tengah kritis, Kanou. Apa yang harus ku lakukan hah. Aku tidak berguna, Kanou," racau Shizuko.  
"Jangan bicara begitu senpai, tenanglah,"  
"Aku tidak berguna... Aku tidak berguna," racau Shizuko sembari berteriak. Kanou merasa sangat trenyuh melihat senpai'nya yang ia lihat kuat menjadi selemah ini. Melihat itu membuat Kanou ingin melindunginya. Ia memeluk Shizuko dengan erat. "Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja," lirih Kanou mengusap surai pendek Shizuko.

Bagai sebuah mantra, kata-kata Kanou membuat Shizuko menutup kedua matanya yang lelah menangis dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Merasakan nafas teratur Shizuko, Kanou membaringkan Shizuko di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Melepas baju tebalnya untuk selimut senpainya itu. Ia mengusap jejak-jejak air mata yang masih terlukis di pipinya. Ia menoleh ke arah tas Shizuko yang tergeletak di lantai. Diambilnya dan merogoh untuk mencari sesuatu yang ada di dalam tas tersebut. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau pantat bahagia, Senpai," lirihnya, lalu ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia pergi membawa janji. Janji untuk kebahagiaan Shizuko. Mengembalikan senyumnya.

.

.

.

Saat dirinya tengah kacau, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Yang ia inginkan adalah kehadiran sang ibu. Tempat biasanya ia berceloteh menceritakan apa saja yang telah terjadi. Ia yakin ibunya akan mengerti. Tapi, bukankah ibunya sudah lama meninggalkannya. Pergi dari kota ini menuju kota antah berantah. Bukan ia cuek ataupun apa, jika saja ia tahu, tentu saja ia akan menyusul. Butuh keajaiban untuk kehadiran sang ibunda.

"Shizu-chan,"

Suara ini? Suara yang amat ia kenal. Begitu familliar di telinganya. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara yang sangat menenangkan hatinya. Mungkinkah?

"Shizu-chan,"

Suara itu lagi? Terdengar sangat jelas dan nyata. Shizuko mulai menggerak-gerakan bola matanya tak nyaman di balik kelopak matanya. Dan perlahan ia mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya di balik kaca mata. Sosok wanita dewasa berparas cantik dengan tatapan teduhnya adalah objek yang pertama kali yang Shizuko lihat. Shizuko tertegun dan berkedip beberapa kali. Benarkah sosok di hadapannya adalah nyata? Ataukah hanya bagian dari mimpi kecilnya? Jika benar ini mimpi, ia tidak ingin lekas terbangun.

Wanita itu tersenyum dengan lembut. "Selamat pagi, Shizu-chan," sapanya hangat.

 **Greb**

Shizuko memeluk erat wanita itu. Wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunya. Bukan mimpi. Ibunya dapat ia peluk. Dapat ia cium wangi lavender yang begitu menenangkan.

"Ibu," lirihnya, air matanya tak dapat ia bendung. Air mata yang menyiratkan hasrat kerinduannya akan sosok ibu di sisinya.

"Ibu," lirihnya lagi, berharap ini bukanlah mimpi yang akan terenggut saat dirinya tersentak.

Ia mampu merasakan belaian lembut di punggungnya. Usapan yang amat ia rindukan. Shizuko melepaskan diri dan mendongak memandangi wajah ibunya. Rambut yang senada dengan dirinya dan tak lupa senyum manis yang selalu terpatri di bibirnya.

"Shi tidak mimpi kan?"

Ibu Shizuko lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Tidak, ini ibu," jawabnya.

"Ibu, Shi merindukan ibu," lirihnya memeluk erat sang ibu.

"Ibu juga merindukanmu. Maafkan ibu ya? Yang meninggalkanmu. Dan maafkan sifat ke'egoisan orang tuamu ini yang membuatmu terbebani," ucap ibu Shizuko ikut meneteskan air matanya. Ia merasa turut andil dalam penderitaan anaknya. Hal yang semestinya bisa terselesaikan dengan suaminya, harus berakhir dirinya meninggalkan rumah karena ke'egoisannya. Bukankah setiap masalah slalu ada jalan keluar? Harusnya ia berpikir sampai sana hingga tidak perlu mengorbankan anak-anak.

"Tidak, Shi tidak membenci kalian. Yang Shi inginkan, kita berkumpul seperti dulu. Pulanglah, jangan tinggalkan Shi dan ayah," pinta Shizuko. Mungkin hari ini ia dipandang cengeng. Tidak apa. Semua pasti akan menjadi cengeng saat berada di posisi dirinya.

"Ibu tidak akan pergi lagi,"

"Janji,"

"Iya, ibu janji,".

Lalu keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Shizuko merasa penantian tidaklah sia-sia. Rasa percayanya akan janji ibunya pun tidaklah sia-sia. Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayah?" tanya Shizuko membenarkan posisinya. Lalu mereka memandang sosok yang masih berbaring lemah di atas ranjang putih.

"Dokter mengatakan keadaannya mulai membaik," jawab Ibu Shizuko, ia memandang miris ke arah suaminya.

Shizuko menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah bila keaadan ayahnya mulai membaik. Ia tidak perlu sepanik semalam, karena sekarang sudah ada ibunya di sisinya.

 **Cklek**

"Ohayou nee-chan," sapa dua orang gadis yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Miko-chan, Nao-chan," pekik Shizuko saat melihat kedua adiknya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menerjang kedua adiknya. Memeluk erat, menyalurkan hasrat kerinduan yang selama terpendam.

Ibu Shizuko yang menyaksikan ketiga putrinya hanya tersenyum tipis. Tidak seharusnya ia memisahkan buah hatinya. Yah, mulai saat ini ia berjanji, apapun masalah yang akan ia dan suaminya hadapi, ia akan berusaha menyelesaikannya. Ia memandang lekat ke arah suaminya. 'Cepatlah sadar, Anata' batinnya.

Mereka berempat akhirnya menikmati sarapan yang baru saja dibeli oleh Miko dan Nao. Mereka makan dengan khidmat, sesekali terdengar celotehan dari si bungsu, Nao.

Shizuko tidak menyangka kedua adiknya akan tumbuh sebesar ini dan menjadi gadis yang manis. Tidak, kedua adiknya tidak memakai kaca mata seperti dirinya. Dan kedua adiknya pun tidak memotong rambutnya sependek miliknya. Mereka memiliki rambut sepunggung yang digerai indah.

"Ah iya, dari mana ibu tahu kalau ayah masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Shizuko penasaran.

Ibu Shizuko tersenyum lebar, "bagaimana ibu tidak tahu jika ada seorang pemuda yang mendatangi rumah malam-malam," Ibu Shizuko mengerling jahil diiringi tawa renyah adik Shizuko.

"Kanou?" lirihnya pada diri sendiri.

"Temuilah dia. Sewaktu ia menemui ibu, ia mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan kebahagiaanmu," Ibu Shizuko menepuk bahu Shizuko hingga gadis itu tersentak. Shizuko tertegun dengan segala penuturan ibunya. "Tapi ibu-"

"Pergilah, biar ibu dan adikmu yang menjaga ayah,".

Shizuko mengangguk mengerti. "Terima kasih ibu," ucapnya mengecup pipi sang ibunda lalu ia pamit untuk pergi.

.

.

.

Kanou. Pemuda yang ia tahu memiliki phobia terhadap perempuan, ternyata memiliki kebaikan yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Kebaikan yang tidak pernah ia sangka.

Berawal dari pemuda itu yang keras kepala menyapu halaman bersalju agar ia tidak kedinginan. Dan saat dimana ia selalu meng'iyakan ucapannya. Memenuhi segala perintahnya.

Shizuko tersenyum geli. Mengapa ia memperlakukan Kanou seenaknya? Padahal pemuda itu sudah sangat baik padanya.

Kanou

Menyebut namanya membuat hati Shizuko berdegup kencang. Dan ukiran senyum senantiasa terkembang. Ia masih ingat dan masih bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut Kanou saat dirinya lepas kontrol. Saat pemuda itu mencoba menenangkannya. Saat pemuda itu mengucapkan mantra hingga ia merasa begitu tenang.

Shizuko terus berlari menerjang dinginya salju. Berlari mencoba mencari seseorang yang semalam menemaninya. Mencari sosok yang selalu ada saat ia tengah kesulitan. Ia hiraukan orang-orang yang meneriakinya saat dirinya tak sengaja menabrak mereka. Dan terus menerobos kumpulan orang-orang. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah keberadaan Kanou. Mungkin ia tidak tahu dimana sosok Kanou berada. Namun ia yakin, semua orang yang merayakan natal, mereka akan menuju pohon natal terbesar di pusat kota saat.

Tanpa terasa ia telah sampai di depan pohon natal yang menjulang tinggi dan begitu besar. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Maniknya memandang ke seluruh direksi guna mencari sosok yang ingin ia temui. Senyumnya merekah kala maniknya menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ia kembali berlari.

 **Brug**

Ia menubruk Kanou dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat.

Kanou tersentak kaget mendapati seseorang menubruknya. "Terima kasih," dan ia tersenyum mendengar lirihan dari sosok yang memeluknya. Ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu dan berbalik menatap gadis cantik dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Kau bahagia?" tanya Kanou dengan lirih. Shizuko mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku sangat bahagia, dan semua ini karnamu," jawab Shizuko.

"Akan ku lakukan apapun agar senpai bahagia. Mulai saat ini, janganlah menyimpan luka senpai sendirian. Senpai boleh membaginya denganku, karena aku ingin lebih dekat dengan senpai. Menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu ada untuk senpai dan akan terus berdiri berama senpai apapun keadaan senpai," ucap Kanou dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Shizuko tak kuasa menahan diri. Ia sangat bahagia. Bahagia karena keluarganya kembali dan bahagia karena ada seseorang yang menginginkan berada di sampingnya. Natal tahun ini adalah natal terindah sepanjang hidupnya. Kini ia tidak perlu lagi menangis dalam diam. Tersenyum palsu dan menyimpan semua sendiri. Kini sosok pemuda di hadapannya bersedia menjadi sandaran dirinya."Terima kasih, Kanou. Terima kasih," Shizuko kembali memeluk erat Kanou dan dibalas pelukan itu oleh Kanou dengan lembut.

.

.

 _Bila air matamu terjatuh, janganlah kau sesali. Mungkin semua itu akan tergantikan oleh tawa kebahagiaan._

 _._

.

Finisssshhhhh *o*)/

.  
Fiuh, akhirnya selesei juga. Chimi-tan tahu bahwa fandom ini masih teramat langka yang membuatnya. Untuk itu, Chimi-tan tertarik untuk meramaikannya. Terima kasih untuk semua yang berkenan membaca fic gaje Chimi-tan. Sampai jumpa di fic yang lainnya. Salam cinta dari Chimi-tan *o*)/


End file.
